The Larasis
by Bethica
Summary: Angel old friend just came to Sunnydale, he thinks she is going to change him back to Angelus or cause havock to Sunnydale, will the Scoobies stop her or its too late?
1. Default Chapter

The Larasis Demon  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS season 3 belongs to Joss Whedon, I own nothing them so don't ask.  
  
*!*  
  
A/N: I created the Larasis Demon, that is part vampire and part human and she is the only Larasis demon and she practices dark magick, nothing else. This is set in season 3. Also if people gets confused Liam=Human/Angelus=evil/Angel=soul  
  
*!*  
  
Mansion: (Night):  
  
Buffy walks into the mansion and sees Angel sitting down on his chair looking the fireplace, staring at it end-lessing. "You ok Angel?" Angel turns his head and looks at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about" Angel turns his head back to looking at the fireplace. "I'm going to watch it burn"  
  
Buffy for a moment feels something is wrong with Angel. She walks over to Angel. "Angel tell me what's wrong, this isn't you, don't hide anything from me" she paused for a moment. "Is it me?"  
  
"No, it's not you, it's someone I knew, long time ago, when I was Angelus"  
  
"Oooo, so why bringing this up?"  
  
"She is in Sunnydale, I don't know where, she wants me back as Angelus, she knows dark powerful magic, and she is getting rid of my soul"  
  
"How did you know she was here in Sunnydale? Maybe Giles or that moron Wesley knows about this dark powerful magic"  
  
"I sense her, I didn't have this sense for a very long time, and Giles or Wesley won't know about this magic, and this magic was burned by the noble people around 1200s"  
  
"So we find this vampire chick, stake her, then it's over, not a big problem"  
  
"She not a vampire, she is a Larasis Demon, part vampire part human, nothing cannot destroy her" Angel gets up and walks away from Buffy.  
  
Buffy froze for a moment; Angel is in a bad shape, really bad shape. "We can find her and stop her, there must be a way, find her first sirer"  
  
"There's no other way, she was born like this, under some prophecy, meaning a dark child will rise and make other things like her, be like me, means she can sire vampires and become a Larasis Demon, when they meet a certain age, like age 18 they stay there forever" Angel walks over to his chair and sat back down. "Buffy, I will tell you how I and her met, something's you won't like"  
  
~*~  
  
1857 (around there, before Darla sired him) England  
  
Liam sits on his brother's bed, reading his little brother a bedtime story. "And they live happily ever after" He closes the book and watches his brother fall asleep. He stood up and walks away. He stops walking and sees a girl out the window, wearing red leather pants and a black tunic. Liam mouth drops and hurries out of the house, he goes up to the young girl.  
  
"Excuse me lady, nice outfit, and why are you out a this time of thee night?" he starts to grin at the girl.  
  
"Seeking for the man in my life" She smiles as she looks at Liam's eyes. "Maybe, you can restore my former self and we can be together"  
  
"Former self? What do you mean my lady?"  
  
"To lose my soul, for eternity and I can rise again"  
  
"Soul? I don't do that magick, maybe visiting the old lady up the street, she is a witch"  
  
"No, moment of true happiness" She smiles sweetly at Liam. "You got a name?"  
  
"Liam"  
  
~*~  
  
Present (Mansion, still):  
  
"Oh, the soul and true happiness truly matches with a vampire and whoa, that is disgusting," said Buffy  
  
~*~ 1857 (around that time)  
  
Angelus gets off the ground and looks at Darla. "I'm hungry" He sees the young girl down the alley and charged at her and sticks his fangs in her and starts feeding. The girl kicks Angelus in the gut and pushed him off. Angelus starts to spit the blood out of his mouth. "Ewww, ye blood taste gross, what did you ate?" He unvamps himself. "What are you demon?"  
  
"The Larasis Demon, part vampire part human, twisted as it is, and born like it, my name is Liz Stellar and you of course got ridden of my soul, it took like many hours, now I'm back"  
  
Darla walks the Angelus side and unvamps herself and looks at Liz. "Angelus, who is this? Ah, it's Liz, I heard so much about you"  
  
"So you know her? What she sired you?" Angelus turns to Darla.  
  
"I knew her for a long time in my village, she slaughters my people and brought some vampires to my village and one of the vampires sired me, and chooses me, I love siring people as well"  
  
"I like to kill, slowly with affection"  
  
Angelus smiles at Liz and stares at Darla. "Let's slaughter my family, and we will have a huge feast"  
  
~*~ Present (Mansion):  
  
"Can I say ewwwww, with a big E????"  
  
"Buffy, don't ruin the story, next time don't talk, save your questions later"  
  
"Awww"  
  
~*~  
  
1857:  
  
Angelus and his new friends walks up to his house and stands in the front door, unvamps "Let's try to act natural, we have 14 people to feed on"  
  
"Dinner!! I haven't had a fresh human for a long time"  
  
"BTW, how did you receive a soul?" said Angelus and Darla  
  
"Really old gypsy people, after killing there so called God"  
  
Angelus smiles and opens the door, and pretends to be Liam, Liam father is reading a book. "Liam, where were you? Out drinking? I was surprised your weren't arrested for the first time"  
  
"Well, father time has surely has changed"  
  
Liam's father looks at the two woman. "So, you skip drinking and picked up some teenagers"  
  
"Father, not to be rude, can you wake up mum and the rest of the family and sit down all the living room, I have a surprise" He got out of his chair and walks to his family bedrooms. "Fool" Angelus leans against the wall. Liz waved her hands and made the doors and window shimmers away so no sound cannot escape. "You know dark magick?"  
  
"For about 739 years" She stops talking and sees everyone walking out of there rooms and went to the living room and sits down confused. "Oooo kibbles n bits" she said quietly.  
  
Liam's mum looks at Liam. "So what's the big surprise?"  
  
"Me, I totally changed! By these two wonderful woman"  
  
"Really inappropriate," said his 14 year old sister. "I'm going to bed" She walks away. Liz goes in front of his sister and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Your not going anywhere"  
  
His Father stands up defensibly. "You leave my house! Liam! Escort these woman outta here and you're in big trouble!" He stops rambling on and looks around, he doesn't see any doors or windows. "Liam, where are the windows! You girls, should die at the stake!"  
  
"The stake, more like you vermin, or humans should be steak," said Angelus.  
  
"Son! Don't talk the voice in that language!"  
  
"Why?" He vamps out. "I'm just getting started" Darla and Liz all vamps out. "And my name isn't Liam, more call me Angelus" He jumps in the air and lunges at his mother and pins her to the ground and sticks his fangs into his mother's neck and starts to suck her blood. His family starts to scream in horror.  
  
Tommy, Liam's 3 year old brother runs upstairs. Liz starts to chase at it, she picks up Tommy by the hair and throws him against the wall. "Oooo, that musta gotta hurt, I love playing with my food" Tommy starts to scream and cry in agony as he is bleeding from the head. Liz walks over to Tommy. "I'm not going to hear you my dear child, I come to play. Tommy stares at Liz, calmly. Liz twisted Tommy's neck. "Sorry, you were just the appetizer, and practicing tool" Liz walks downstairs and sees the mother and all his brothers and sisters dead. She notices the father is still alive. "You guys were hungry, and you saved the best for last." "Eat him, and you will become our family, since Angelus or I can't sire you"  
  
"Excellent" She walks over to Angel's father and grabs him by the neck. She sticks her fangs into his neck and begins to suck his blood, every single drop, and he looks like he was all wrinkle and wriggled up. She wipes her mouth. "I hear, guards and officers let get outta here, hold my hand." Angelus and Darla grabs her hand and they shimmer out of the house and the house is back to normal.  
  
The guards and officers runs into the house and sees everyone dead, blood all over the place. They covered their mouth in horror. "We got a bad case of demons, know as vampires"  
  
((Coming soon part 2 coming up)) 


	2. Finding the Larasis Demon

Finding the Larasis Demon  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS and Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and not me, I own nothing! This is based on season 3  
  
A/N: I created the Larasis Demon!  
  
~*~ Present (Day) Library:  
  
Buffy walks into the Library and everyone stares at Buffy. Willow gets out of the wooden chair and walks toward Buffy. "Your late, you didn't come home last night or this morning?"  
  
"I was at uh Angel's"  
  
Giles stops reading and looks at Buffy. "He's evil evil?" Giles walks closer to Buffy, concerned  
  
"Ewww no, do you think I want him as Angelus?" Buffy walks past Willow and sits down. "Giles, have you heard of this demon called the Larasis Demon?" Buffy walks to the chair and sits down.  
  
"No Buffy," said Giles  
  
"No, is this a new breed of a Demon?" said Wesley. "Because this seems interesting"  
  
"No wonder Angel say it won't be in books or whatever" Buffy rolls her eyes for a moment and took a long yawn.  
  
"Angel, knows this demon? Do you know where we can possible find it?" said Wesley  
  
"She is in Sunnydale and her name is Liz Stellar"  
  
"oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," said Xander, his face perks up. "She goes to school here, she was one of Amy's former Wiccan friends, she really hott"  
  
"Whoa, she a demon? Can I say whoa, whoaaaaa," Willow  
  
"Since we know who she is, do you know what she is?" said Giles  
  
"Yup, part vampire and part human and totally cannot be destroyed or staked"  
  
"Invincible vampire is she a killing spree vampire?" said Cordelia nervously.  
  
"We don't know, when Angel knew her when he was Liam and Angelus, she was quite deadly, after he released her soul, by a true moment of happiness"  
  
"ewwww, what if she killed me right now? In broad daylight! Now I'm freaking out!!"  
  
"She rarely feeds in the daytime, because she is allergic to birds, at least we know what she likes"  
  
Bell Rings  
  
Buffy stands up and starts to leave the library. "Giles, find Liz Stellar" Giles nods and walks to the back of his room and starts to flip threw the books. Wesley begins to also help Giles.  
  
The Scoobies also leaves the library and heads to their classes. They leave all in a hurry as well.  
  
Buffy walks into her classroom and sat down on her chair. Buffy takes out her US History textbook. Willow walks into her class and sits beside Buffy. Willow sees a shadowy figure escaping the room. "Buffy, look!"  
  
Buffy saw the shadowy figure, the sun wasn't lighting up the rooms, they have all shades down, because they are going to watch a movie. "whoa" Buffy sees it shimmering away and went outside of the classroom. Buffy gets out of her chair and sees the shadow shimmering into a person, Buffy takes out a pencil out, as her stake. "Are you Liz Stellar?"  
  
The person throws off a black cloak off and it disappears. The unknown person turns around and it was Liz Stellar. "You must be Angelus girly girl"  
  
"His name is Angel!" Buffy walks closer to Liz and they begin to circle each other, walking in circles. Principal Snyder sees Buffy and the girl ready to fight.  
  
"Angelus will be mine and always will be, because I was his girl, before Darla sired him" Liz smiles evilly.  
  
"Miss Buffy Summers and Liz Stellar to my office!"  
  
"Buffy, soon I will sire him and he will be like me for eternity and I swore he won't get a soul"  
  
"Yeah, you must go through me"  
  
"Ok" She claps her hands, Buffy collapses on the ground, Buffy doesn't know what the girl Liz did to her, Buffy smacks down really hard to the ground. Buffy is unconscious and sees everyone surrounding her. Buffy wakes up in 10 minutes later.  
  
"Buffy are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Liz put a whammy me on me, did you guys find anything about Liz?" Buffy sprang off the ground with her two feet. They walk to the library and Buffy starts to rub her forehead.  
  
"The Watchers, that I contacted, have info about Angelus and little facts about Liz, they said Liz cannot be killed, the only way to put her into hell deminsion and somehow she is able to escape"  
  
"I guess they didn't like her, she was probably scaring the evil demons," said Buffy  
  
"No, she is too powerful for them to handle," said Giles. "I called Angel, when you guys went to your classes, he told me she was inside the Acathla and the Hellmouth, we need to find a deminsion that will hold her there for eternity," said Wesley "My guess, to find a strong deminsion or vortex is seeking a really old demon called Akathla, brother of Acathla and they never releases anything go"  
  
"Where should we find Akathla?" said Xander. "I hope he is stone, like the Acathla, cuz Acathla was pretty scary looking, even tho it was stone!"  
  
"To find it, to go to the center of the earth, summon it and tell what evil spirit to take and it will take the evil spirit and banish it from earth," said Giles.  
  
"And how are we going to get to the center of the earth?" said Cordelia  
  
"Good question," said Oz. Oz paused and smelled something bad. He got out of his chair and begins to smell the air. "I smell blood"  
  
"Ewww! Here?" said Cordelia, Cordelia looks around her and see no blood on her. "Not on me" She lift her head up and sees the windows covering with blood. "Blood on window, sooo gross!"  
  
Buffy sees blood dripping down the window and runs out of the library, she runs down the hall and leaves the school, when she got out of the school, she stops walking and dead bodies is all over the place. She covers her mouth, a boy is inside and out, a teacher eyes balls are out and looks like a eaten apple. She looks around, everything is quiet. She looks at the sky and the sky is blood red, the sun is bloated out.  
  
~~  
  
Mayor's Office: Faith is looking out the window, shocked. She takes her knife out and held it against her with her protection. "Mayor what is this? Is this part of your plan?"  
  
The Mayor stops eating some of his mint candy and walks over to Faith and looks out the window. Candy comes out of his mouth all shocked. "No, I don't know what this is, this is not part of the Ascension"  
  
~~  
  
School/Home:  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do, first thing came to her mind is her mother, she runs out of school property and kicks opens the door. "Mom??" No answer, she runs upstairs and runs into her mother's room. Nothing. Buffy notices a note on the bed, she picks up the note and reads it.  
  
Dear Slayer,  
  
Hi, its me Liz, I have your mother, I'm guessing you saw the massacre all over Sunnydale, well I was hungry and trying to get enough blood for Master to awake, I even have the dark magic to do it, if you want your mother alive, bring Angel, if not your mother dies and my spell will be complete, the Master wakens up and Sunnydale is no more including the Mayor's Ascension. Bye  
  
Sincerely, Liz  
  
Buffy gulps and puts the note down. She runs to her room and takes some weapons out of her closet into her bag. She doesn't have much, most of it is in the library. She runs downstairs and leaves her house. She sees lots of vampires breaking into people's house and killing them. Buffy runs off and ran to Angel's mansion.  
  
~~  
  
Mansion:  
  
Buffy runs threw the certain. "Angel, I need lots of weapons"  
  
"What's going on?" He gets off the chair and puts the book down on the coffee table.  
  
"Liz, has my mom, if I don't do anything, she will kill her and the Master will waken up again"  
  
"Great" Angel went to a case and takes some weapons out  
  
~~ Library  
  
Willow sit in the middle of the floor, she is doing a magic spell, a location demon spell. Willow eyes glowed pure white for a moment, she closes her eyes and her eyes is back to normal. "I found the Akathla, its not statue, he is at Willy 'The Snitch' bar"  
  
"Great, why won't we go to the bar and get ourselves killed, and the bad part it's a living demon, not stone as the Acathla," said Cordelia sarcastically.  
  
"Well, since Buffy is out of the question, how are we going persuade the Akathla to banish Liz from Earth?" said Oz  
  
"I know, Anya!" said Xander "Be right back!" Xander runs out of the library and saw Anya walking into the girls bathroom. "Oh great!" Xander looks around to see if anyone is in the hallways beside him, no one, the coast is clear, he runs into the bathroom, and scares the crap out of Anya.  
  
"Xander!" Anya put her hands on her hip. "Can you see this is the girl's bathroom?"  
  
"Well, I need your help, we need to persuade the Akathla"  
  
"The Akathla?" Anya paused. "He's my old friend, why do you need his help?"  
  
"To banish Liz from Earth"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~  
  
Temple of Blood Gods:  
  
Joyce is all tied up to a chair, she has tape over her mouth. "Sorry, to torture you, well I kinda really need your blood" Liz walks around Joyce, with a dagger in her hand. "So I can waken The Master, too bad, Buffy can't stop me"  
  
Buffy kicks opens the door open. "I will stop you! And nice place, good place for the Akathla can banish you from Earth"  
  
Liz froze and she turns around and vamps out. "Banish me from Earth? Nice try, Buddy"  
  
"And its, Buffy," said Angel as he walks in, he has a crossbow in his hand and shot a bow in Liz's heart. Liz smiles and takes it out.  
  
"Angelus! What a pleasure surprise, did you forget I cannot be killed?" Liz backs up for a moment. She collapses to the ground. "Birds blood in me...arrgh.you will pay" Behind Liz a vortex begins to open, the Akathla walks out of it. He grabs Liz by the shoulders. "AHHHHH!" She gets taken into the Akathla and the vortex sparks and then disappears.  
  
Buffy paused and runs over to her mom and frees her. "Mom you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I thought I was going to be a goner," said Joyce 


End file.
